


Curiosity killed the cat, or did it? (Futa/Yuri)

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: Robin suffers a side effect from consuming an experimental Rumble Ball she and Chopper had been working on. She tries to hide her "problem" but a nosy navigator makes that impossible. Robin has no other choice but to reveal her secret, but why not have a little fun and punish the curious little cat while she's at it?





	1. The calm before the storm

"This is certainly unexpected. How long would you assume these effects could last?  
"I don´t know for sure... The amount and type of ingredients used creates a very volatile substance that reacts in a very chaotic way. It could well last between a couple of hours or days, even weeks at worst," Chopper said all puzzled.

Chopper found himself in a bit of a predicament. Robin had asked him if it was possible to modify his rumble ball to suit the powers of other fruit users, herself more specifically. The process of making rumble balls had become second nature to Chopper, but the idea of creating a new ball for Robin was going to prove difficult.

"Then I guess there´s nothing more to it then. It might be a little different, but I don´t see any reason why it cause any major problem."  
"But what about the others? Shouldn't we tell them about this?"  
"They´ll find out sooner or later. But I think we should keep it a secret between the two of us until we have it working as intended," Robin said with a reassuring smile.

Chopper tried his best not to blush too much and for some unexplained reason the blushes seem to project themselves even on the outside of his fur. He was just happy that Robin believed in him so. Robin adored the little doctor and his cute antics. The conversation went on as Chopper explained all the possible side effects Robin could get from consuming the ball. He had to make sure she knew everything there was if he were to help her if anything happened.

"I´ll be fine, Chopper. If it becomes too much, I will just have to find something to cover it, right?"

She left the little reindeer's office with a slight chuckle as she closed the door behind her. Poor Chopper scratched his head and wondered what he could have done wrong with the formula. He was positive that he had mixed it properly. Even though he had made a mistake, it had remained a small one. Chopper did his best to stay confident; in the worst case he could always drag her back for more studies or make frequently checkups on any unforeseen developments.  
The day was a very bright and sunny one. There were a few clouds and a couple birds, even a school of fishes who were joyfully mocking the ships sharpshooter by jumping beside the float of his fishing rod. They aptly dodged the provocative words that were thrown at them as a response. Franky had suggested they could try his new invention which he had obviously named after himself. Otherwise known to some as "The Shitty Machinegun" after momentarily seeing what the commotion was about. Sanji swiftly returned to swooning the fair maiden before him and kept showering her in many different delicacies. This of course earned him a snarl from the ship's more serious member. Zoro watched as everyone did away with all their concerns of more pressing matters. He knew that his nap, at least, was more than justified. He had recently overcome his previous record for the number of "Upside down, thumb push-ups" he could do. Zoro dropped his thoughts and tried to drift away into his sleep once more. This, unfortunately, wasn't going to happen.  
A massive, thunderous boom filled the skies, as if the world itself had ruptured and been divided by a single cataclysmic event. The sound pierced the air, splitting the sea and shattering the very fabric of space and time. Luffy had been struck by what could only be described as the apocalypse itself. The fist of God had descended upon the heretic with unrivaled fury, no doubt judging the foul being and its atrocious actions towards everything good and just. The connection of fist and face had no doubt been the origin of the sound. And the Captain found himself being "projectile'd" backwards with a ferocious force. A thin line of smoke rose from the fist, assuring its spectators that "The smack" had been laid and thoroughly brought to the required level and beyond. This would of course be the way Usopp would have told the story to any person who had not witnessed what had actually happened.

"******* BAKA!"  
"Why did you hit me, Nami!?" Luffy winched, rubbing his swollen face and glared at the orange, blurry thing in front of him.  
"Why would I NOT hit you? You ate my money!"  
"I only ate a little!"  
*SMACK* "What the hell made you think, even slightly, that eating MY MONEY would be a GOOD idea!?"  
"But I´ve never tasted money before..." Luffy tried his best at making the most adorable puppy face he could.  
*SMACK*  
"Yohohoho... Going for pink today, Nami-san?"

Nami didn´t care much for Brook's comment. She was way too busy pummeling the "rubber" out of Luffy.

"Stop ogling Nami-swan, you rattling pervert!" Sanji's comment caused Zoro to heighten his right eyebrow at the chef, what a hypocrite.  
"You´re the one to talk, ero-whirlpool..."  
"Eeh, looks like the shitty rail-decoration grew enough IQ to speak" Sanji retorted  
"You wanna fight?" Zoro replied, veins popping up on his forehead.  
"Bring it, moss-head!"

Just as the two were about to charge at each other, no doubt ending with the entire crew ducking for cover, Robin decided to intervene.

"Oh look at the time, isn´t it time for dinner soon, Sanji?" Robin asked with a seductive smile.  
"FOOOOOOOD! Oi, Sanji! Is it time for food?! I´m hungry!"  
"Shut the hell up, Shitty-Rubber! But more importantly... YES, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN! I´ll get to work on preparing the most captivating feast possible for you two beautiful ladies! You shitty men can eat too."

Robin chuckled slightly at how easy it was control the situation. It had become a minor hobby of hers, playing a little with the heart-shaped chef and her meat-eyed captain. The added bonus was saving Luffy from certain death as Nami could be quite scary when provoked. Luffy, undeterred by what had just happened to his face, was now found bugging Usopp and Franky while eagerly waiting to stuff his face full of food. Nami sat herself down beside Robin and took a bite off of one of the many cookies Sanji had left them earlier. She seemed a lot calmer after venting her frustration and had most likely put the captain in debt for the rest of his life for eating her money.

"Aaaah, that idiot... He never learns. Doesn´t matter how many times I try to beat it into him, he still does stupid things."  
"You shouldn´t be too hard on the poor captain, he´s just curious," Robin chuckled.  
"I know, but he should know better than to EAT. MY. MONEY. And you know what they say about curiosity. By the way, Robin, how come you´re wearing pants at day like this? It´s way too hot to be wearing anything like that."  
"Oh? It hadn't occurred to me, but I can go change into something lighter if you want?" Robin said, winking at Nami.  
"Haha! I couldn´t care less if you ran around naked on the ship, whatever makes you comfortable!" Nami responded, slightly blushing at the idea of a naked Robin.  
"I´ll remember that next time I´m faced with indecisiveness when picking clothing."  
"But please consider the crew first. Could you imagine how Sanji would react if he saw you all naked!"  
"I'm pretty sure, Sanji wouldn't complain," Robin smiled.  
“There wouldn't be many who'd complain at that."  
"Would you?" Robin said with a smirk.  
"Of course I wouldn't!" A drop of sweat came down Nami's forehead when she realized what she had just said. Robin gave off a hearty laugh, Nami was too cute.

The time passed on the ship like any other day, it was filled with laughter and joy and the occasional beatings of course. Dinner time grew closer and the crew grew weary, fearing what would come. They knew that they couldn't let their guard down, not even for a single moment; otherwise that vacuum cleaner of a human would steal and consume all their food. It was always like this before any major event where food was presented in large portions. Both Nami and Robin chatted away in peace, both unaware of the events that were about to unfold before them.


	2. A growing concern

"Waaaaah! Are you trying to kill me!?  
"Yes."  
"I only took a little, you greedy jerk!"  
"Do it again and I will slice you into tiny pieces!"  
"Gulp…"  
Yes, it´s food-time on the Sunny, and what could be more normal than Luffy trying to steal the food from his friends? Although, they were becoming more and more experienced at warding off the hyperactive black hole. Everyone was having a great time eating and talking about various different things. Franky and Usopp talked about their usual mechanical endeavors and various inventions they were working on. Brook was having the time of his life watching Zoro fend off the captain's continuous assaults on his food. And Sanji, of course, was busy making sure the ladies had everything they needed during the dinner.

"Would the two angels of heaven care for a glass of wine to accompany today's dish?"  
"Why yes, Sanji," Robin said, rewarding Sanji's behavior with a smile.  
"Anything for my beautiful Robin-Chwan and Nami-Swan!"  
"Oi! Cook-bro! Can I have some more Cola over here? I would be suuuuper thankful!  
"And get me some more booze, Curly-cook…"  
"Get your own shitty booze, shitty-marimo. And there is more cola in the fridge, Franky. I have to attend these lovely ladies first!"  
"It´s okay, Sanji, me and Robin are fine, go help the others."  
"If that´s your wish! Hey, Luffy! Stop stealing food you shitty-rubber! There's plenty more on the way!"

The meal went on as expected, but unbeknownst to the rest of the crew and Nami, Robin was having some problems. She was a bit red and was breathing a tad bit heavier than what would be considered normal.

"Hey, Robin, are you feeling alright? You look a little warm," Nami said, slightly concerned.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. I think the heat got to me. But it´s nothing serious, I assure you."  
"See, I told you that being fully dressed at a day like this was a bad idea. Your face is all red and you´re sweating all over. Maybe you should take a shower to cool down? Unless you're getting sick of course."

Nami had no idea that the redness on Robin's face was actually blushes slowly spreading across her face. Robin did her best to conceal her "problem", but it proved more and more difficult as time progressed. It had helped quite a bit that to use one of her hands to hide it, but it was starting to feel good. She just had to endure this for a little bit longer, she thought. She straightened up and took away her troubled expression and assured Nami that it was nothing special. Nami chuckled slightly after receiving Robin patented smile and knew that she had no real reason to worry. She did find her behavior a bit odd though, but she couldn´t place her thumb on what exactly. In the end she quickly discarded the thoughts as she just assumed herself to be a bit paranoid, Robin wasn't the only one affected by the heat after all.  
On Robin's side however, her "problem" had grown and become a very serious concern for her. The side effect was taking its toll and her hand did the best it could do to keep it suppressed, but she no longer knew if she could keep her mask on. She breathed faster and her eyes were glancing off to places where they usually never visited. She tried to calm herself and eat like she´d normally do, but her hand was trembling. She did her best but her hand started moving up and down her thigh and she found herself unable to stop. Nami had noticed what she was doing; she had been sitting next to Robin the entire meal after all. She tried to be sneaky about and not stare too obviously. But she was really confused to what Robin was doing. She was just running her hand up and down… a bulge in her pants? Nami was really puzzled, but obviously Robin had something big in her pocket that was irritating her.

"Excuse me, I´m going to take a shower. Today's heat has been a little too much for me."  
"Oh, okay. I´ll make sure to save some food for you later then."  
"That would be so sweet of you, Sanji."  
"Mellorine!"

Robin picked up her book she had been holding on to the entire day and held in front of whatever was in her pocket as she rose from her seat. She slowly walked out of the dining room, pressing the book against her. Nami was watching the entire time, something was not right here. She didn't know what, but she decided that it was better to ask Robin later.  
After dinner the crew went about their usual activities, or at least they tried. Luffy was causing some mayhem again, but that was beside the point, Nami had to figure out what was wrong with Robin. As if her thoughts were heard, Robin had emerged from the showers, looking just fine. But Nami was hell-bent on getting some answers. But instead of just, you know, asking Robin, she thought the best course of action was to sneak up and spy on her. Nami followed Robin around the ship pretending to be busy with whatever she could find. She was so focused on the Archeologist that she hadn't noticed she was making a balloon-animal out of Luffy. But that was technically not anything new; she did that all the time when he had acted like a retard. I had become natural for her, strangling her captain that is. Ignoring the obstacle at hand, Nami kept her eyes peeled on Robin. Why she would wear the same kind of tight pants after what had happened was outside the boundaries of her understanding. Her top was not out of place, being very revealing and suitable in this weather. Those pants must be extremely warm, she muttered. Maybe the heat wasn't the issue, maybe it was that weird thing she had in her pocket during dinner. She couldn't see it anymore, so she must've taken it out after she left. She dropped the twisted and puzzled remnant of her captain, and followed Robin to the girl's quarters. Enough spying she thought and entered the room.

"Did you see something you liked?"

Nami jumped and yelped as she had not even had time to close the door behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Robin standing in front of her. She had taken off her pants and now held them in front her, folded over her arms. Robin smiled at Nami, quite pleased as she had managed to startle the poor cat.

"It's rude to stare, you know."  
Nami froze at the very second the words had left Robin's mouth. Dang it… Robin chuckled at the blushing Nami. How embarrassing being caught peeking at your friend.

"You know, there´s nothing wrong with liking other women, but I do recommend talking to them instead. I think we both would agree that peeping is a nasty habit."  
"Ah, you noticed huh?"  
"It was quite obvious."  
"Haha… Well you don´t need to worry, it's not something I'm going to continue with."  
"Oh. Was it unsatisfactory?  
"No! I didn´t mean it like that! You are very hot bu… Wait, that's not what I meant!

Robin couldn´t help but to laugh at Nami, she was quite fond at teasing the poor girl. She was really adorable when embarrassed.

"May I ask why you were peeping to start with?"  
"Well, you have been acting kind of weird the entire day, the choice of clothes on such a warn day and then how you were during dinner. Is there´s something wrong, Robin?"

Robin knew she couldn´t fool Nami any longer. Hiding it would only cause the little cat to snoop around more and more. It was better if she just told her about it.

"You're right, Nami. I have had… A growing concern the last 24 hours or so, but there is no need to worry as it isn´t something bad, I assure you."  
"So… What is it?"  
"I think it's better if I showed you."

With that, Robin slowly dropped her arms and let them naturally fall to the side with the arm holding them. Nami's eyes naturally drew themselves downwards towards the shifting scenery. Nami's eyes grew larger and larger as the realization of what she was seeing hit her. There it was, the thing Robin had "carried" in her pants all this time, twitching slightly. She couldn't believe it. Robin chuckled as she saw Nami's face flare up with a bright, red color. There she stood, staring like a moron with her mouth wide open.

"Why, and how, can you have an erection!?"


	3. I see your point, literally!

"So if I get this straight, you ate a modified Rumble Ball and grew… that thing."  
"Yes, that would be the short version of the story and it's called a penis," Robin said with a smile.  
"Don't say it so lightly! It's weird enough that you're showing it to me, at full mast to boot! Does it not bother you that you're stuck with a… growth?"  
"No, it's actually quite fascinating. At the time I was asked to imagine something that I would normally not be able to grow, and then try to grow it. The result is what you see in front of you."  
"And the first thing you thought of was a penis?!"  
"Yes."  
"Why!?"  
"Because I thought it would be fun, and I happen to be quite fond of them," Robin said, smiling gently.

Nami blushed like you wouldn't believe. Here she stood, next to her dear friend who just openly admitted, without slightest hesitation, that she purposefully grew a dick because she likes them. She understood that it's natural for women to be attracted to males and their members, but it had just caught her off guard. She tried her best to compose herself and get back to the topic at hand., even though she couldn't take her eyes of the new "strawhat member".

"Okay, so you can't take it off at all?"  
"No, I'm afraid the side effects have not worn off yet, but Chopper said that it should go away in a couple of days or less. But until then I am stuck like this."  
"Wait a minute, you're hard... doesn't that mean that you're aroused?" Nami just realizing that "small fact".  
"You're quick, Miss Navigator," Robin winked.

Nami froze instantly at Robin's latest statement and a single drop of sweat slowly made its way down her blushing face. All warning signs started flaring up inside and she started looking for the nearest exit, just in case.

"Hahahahaha!" Robin raised her hand and placed it in front of her mouth and laughed heartily, something she rarely does.  
"The look on your face, Nami, it's so adorable. You're not suggesting I would lose control and take advantage of you?" Robin was smirking quite fiendishly.  
"Ha… ha… ha…" Nami nervously laughed.

Robin responded with a gentle smile. She knew Nami was focused on her newly found "friend" and did nothing to hide it from her. Nami was clearly as interested in male anatomy as she was.

"So how does it feel?" Nami asked cautiously  
"It's hard to explain. I have not had enough experience with my penis to accurately describe the sensation. I guess the most apt attempt at it would be to visualize a tiny, boneless arm with an engorged clitoris on top of it. It's quite the experience, a very enjoyable one."

Nami, the little red, glowing lamppost could do nothing but listen and stare as Robin described, in great detail, the sensation of having an erection.

"So have you tried… you know…"  
"Masturbating?" Robin boldly asked.  
"Relieving yourself!"  
"Yes, I have tried to masturbate my penis, but I'm afraid that its function is rather limited. At the time of its growth, I didn't have the entire anatomy at mind. My penis lacks internal functions such as semen production and like you can see by the lack of testicles, I am therefore unable to ejaculate. I could however simulate what I think men feel when I touch it, using references from my womanly experiences. This leads to the ability of gaining an erection and feeling strong arousal, but with inability to orgasm with it. Anything I would add afterwards could be quite dangerous if not done right and since I cannot undo this growth, I'm not willing to take any unnecessary risks, should any additions cause problems." Nami's jaw dropped.  
"Is that drool, Miss Navigator?"  
"Whaaat!?" Nami hastily tried to cover any liquid running from her mouth. She quickly found out that Robin was just teasing her again.  
"Hahaha!" Robin gave off another hearty laugh as she sensually put on her underwear.  
"Even though I would love to continue this discussion, I am feeling quite tired. So if you don't mind, I'll be going to bed." Robin said, giving Nami another wink. Nami could do nothing but nod.

A moment later, both Nami and Robin found themselves in their separate beds, ready to fall asleep. Just as Nami was about to get ready for some much needed sleep, she heard Robin say something.

"Miss navigator."  
"Yes, Robin?"  
"It`s 8 inches."  
"ROBIN!"


	4. Shower time, fun time

Nami slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by bright sunshine. She hastily closed her eyes as it was just a bit too bright for her. The night had been filled with weird dreams that had caused her roll about all night long. "Damn that Robin," she thought, "she just had to go and tease her like that." Not wanting to admit to herself about the constant dreams about Robin and her new "friend", she got her things and headed towards the shower. A cold shower really helps to wake up and refresh the soul! She took a quick glance towards Robin´s bed, but she had already gone up. You never really got to see her sleep much as she always occupied herself with her reading or other nocturnal activities.  
Nami stood under her rain cloud she had just created and quietly sang some random tune, thinking back to her hometown and Nojiko. She giggled to herself, remembering all the dumb stuff they used to do together. "I wonder what she's doing now," she thought.

"Could you pass the soap?"  
"Sure, here you g…" Nami blinked, completely confused.  
"Miss Navigator?" Robin asked with a smile.

Nami and Robin used to shower and bathe quite a lot together. It felt special since she couldn't really do that with anyone else, well, not anyone else besides Chopper, but you couldn't really talk about clothes with him. This time she got caught off guard.

"Waah!" Nami jumped, sending the soap across the room.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, you just scared me a little, sorry about the soap."  
"It´s okay, I got it." Robin replied with a smile.

It was at this moment that Robin turned around and slowly walked towards the newly flung soap that lay on the floor. Robin knew Nami was looking, so she put on her most seductive walk. Her firm ass swinging from left to right, right to left. Nami could do nothing but fixate her eyes on the swaying piece of art in front of her. Robin came to a halt as she had reached the soap. She spread her legs a little as she slowly bent over. Nami swallowed. Robin slowly let her hands reach between her thighs and she let them follow her legs downwards. Suddenly she pulled her arms to the side and with a loud "FLOP". Nami´s eyes flung open with the sudden appearance of Robin´s very attractive cock whose entrance had made a very heavy and meaty sound as it collided with her leg.

"HAHAHA, look at the time, have to get ready for breakfast!" Nami said in complete panic mode and rushed out of the bathroom.

As Nami left she could hear a very hearty laughter coming from Robin. Nami blushed and quickly headed towards her room. "Damn that Robin," she thought, "she's having way too much fun with that thing. There must be something I can do to give back at her for all the teasing she has caused me, she muttered." And then, like a flash of lightning, her face lit up and she knew exactly what to do. It was time to fight fire, with fire.


	5. Fighting fire, with fire!

After Nami had rushed out, Robin had continued to shower, whilst being very pleased with herself. She was intrigued on how this new member could feel so good, she could never have imagined anything like this on her own. But oh, how she loved it. Robin has never had an inherited attraction to one specific gender; she had always enjoyed the best of both worlds. But now she could do so fully and literally. Sadly there needed to be some improvements to the experimental rumble ball that Chopper had made. The goal of the new ball was to improve and evolve the user's control of their devil fruit power. The effect would greatly vary between fruits. In Robin's case, this meant she would have full control over her body's production of cells and make even the most complicated genetic modifications. The implication of such an ability was awe inspiring. But as with any fruit; if you lack the skill to control it, you won't be able to do a single thing.  
Robin spent a lot of time on her own, and even more so now. Her new "asset" had been grown with great detail and she would have loved to modify it further and add a set of testicles as well. But after she realized that whatever she grew could not be "un-grown" until the effect had worn off, she became hesitant to continue. Being stuck with a dick had its perks though. She took great care of it and made sure it never felt lonely. As she stood there, under the rain cloud that Nami had so kindly left running, she couldn't help but to give a few tugs and squeezes. The sensation was intoxicating to her; it was so hard to stop. She stood there for minutes, doing nothing but engulf herself in this moment. She moaned and breathed quicker as the act progressed. But she finally snapped out of this drunken haze and tried to calm down. She knew she could never go beyond its peak and feel that ultimate release. It had caused her so much frustration the first time she had done it, not that she didn't like tension it caused. It would have been nice to have passed that point of no return after stroking it for an hour. But some lessons are learnt the hard way.  
After the shower, after she had calmed down, she got dressed in her usual attire. She had realized that having tight clothes were not the best idea. Sure it was good at the start when she could tuck it away between her legs. As it grew, however, the fabric would grip her member and fold tightly around it. If she wanted to keep it hidden whilst hard, she needed clothes that were baggy and her usual clothes worked perfectly. Any normal underwear could prove bothersome as well. Luckily for Robin, she never wore any to begin with. After making sure her looks was all in order, every part in its place, she headed for the door. It was a calm day. The wind blew softly through her hair and only a couple clouds could be seen. The temperature was much more tolerable than previous days. Soothing was the only word she could think of, until… BANG!

"A NEEEEEW MORNING! WAKE UP GUYS, IT'S MORNING!" Her captain roared as he slammed the door open.  
"Oi, Robin! Have you seen any islands!?"  
"No, I'm afraid not, captain."  
"Oh… SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy never failed with his priorities.  
"Stop screaming, shitty rubber, breakfast will be ready when it's ready!"  
"Oi, waiter, where's my morning booze?"  
"Get it yourself, moss-head, I'm busy."  
"What did you say!?" Zoro snapped, ready to unsheathe his Shusui.

One after one they came out and the once tranquil ship became the hotspot for all kinds of noises. Robin was a bit surprised that she hadn't seen Nami yet. She was hoping to get to tease her, just a little bit more. It had been so much fun as Nami was the most adorable girl when faced with such naughty antics.  
Breakfast was ready and unlike other mealtimes, the crew usually spends their time eating their meals doing whatever they feel like. Robin had placed herself in one of the many foldable chairs out on the green lawn of the ship. Lying down, taking in the warmth of the sun was very enjoyable. She closed her eyes and let the winds caress her into utter relaxation. Being the frisky woman she was, she let her legs slide apart and let the wind blow up, into her dress. She bit her lip slightly as the wind did its work on her. She felt herself grow, slowly, and before getting lost in the moment, she closed her legs again. Or that's what she tried to do at least.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" Nami said with a grin.

Robin's heart skipped a beat as she had no idea Nami had snuck up on her and seen everything. She realized Nami had positioned her legs and feet between her own, so she couldn't close them. The winds kept blowing up her dress and she felt her member grow more rapidly.

"You know, I came back hoping to give back for all the things you've done to me, but I had no idea that I would get such an opportunity like this…"

Robin quickly composed herself from this ambush and… wait a minute. Having not noticed earlier, she realized Nami stood in front of her in the smallest bikini she'd ever seen. Robin gulped as she analyzed every inch of her very visible body. Her eyes moved up her legs and stopped at that tight and small piece of fabric which barely covered what hidden underneath. It left very little to the imagination. Moving on, her eyes followed the slim, but curved body upwards and towards that welcoming chest. What black magic was in work for the fabric to go against the laws of physics? It looked like it could snap at any moment, not that she would complain if it did…

"Do YOU see something you like?" Nami said with a wink.

Robin, caught in the moment, was finally able to move and tried to bend her knees. She wanted to close her legs to prevent further growth. Nami wouldn't have any of that and quickly flew down on Robin. Robin, now caught in Nami´s embrace, could do very little to move neither her legs nor her arms. Nami turned around and nestled her plump behind, just inches away from Robin´s growing member. She made sure that her legs couldn't be closed and when she was satisfied their position…

"You know, Robin" Nami placed her hands on the growing member. "You've been really naughty to me ever since you got this dick…" Robin gasped as the hands started to squeeze her.

Robin was speechless. The whole situation was so very alien to her, she had clearly underestimated Nami. Without even the slightest moment to compose herself, Nami had continued with increased conviction. Her hands moved up and down Robin´s now complete erection, slowly and steadily. Her hands briefly stopped now and then to squeeze and rub the head of her shaft. Robin had no idea that the touch of friend could feel THIS good! She lost herself in the moment and could feel her strength leaving her. And all this was with her dress in the way! How good would it feel if there was nothing between them? Robin let her mind wander.

"Mmm, I think someone is enjoying this a bit too much…" Nami grinned widely as she started to lift up Robin´s dress. Not until they were above her knees did she realize what Nami was up to.

Quickly she tried to move her arms to stop her, but since Nami was on top, her arm had a much shorter reach. She couldn't stop her. Nami took the dress and pulled it up, over her stomach and quickly lay down on Robin, pinning her down. Her Member was free, standing tall and unobstructed for anyone who'd happen to come by.

"N-Nami!" Robin uttered, completely flustered at what had just happened.  
"Oh, you can talk after all. Here I thought the cat got your tongue…" Nami felt really proud of that one.

Robin tried her outmost to compose herself under the assault of Nami´s soft hands, but it proved very difficult as every part of her wanted to let go and just enjoy it. But she had to gain control again!

"M-Miss Navigator, aren't we having a bit too much fu…!" Robin moaned loudly as she was interrupted by Nami squeezing and rubbing the tip of her shaft in circular motions.

Nami was just about to give off another excellent pun about cats, as the door to the front of the ships opened. Both started to panic as Nami quickly threw the dress back over Robin's legs and closed her legs. Unfortunately, mostly for Robin, her growth got caught between Nami´s legs as they closed, trapping it between them. Since Robin was already lying down, she couldn't pull it back, leaving the top of the shaft, along with the head, sticking out between the legs. Her dress did cover it though, but only visually. Nami realizing what just happened didn't want Robin to get caught, despite all she had done. So she quickly put both her hand around the head, trying to cover it. It didn't work very well, but it had to do.

"Oi, Robin, are you alright out there?" Franky asked coming out from the door he just opened.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just got startled by our navigator's sudden need to sit down." Robin replied, using all her strength just to act like normal.  
"HAHAHA." Nami laughed stiffly. "I just needed to sit down for a moment and I accidentally tripped while doing it. Franky looking rather confused at the two.  
"Miss Navigator here must have gained a pound or two; I could swear she was lighter before. I miss calculated and was taken by surprise" Robin said with a smile. Of course, Nami was blushing thanks to that weight remark.  
"Oh don't sweat it Nami! Guys like women with more noticeable curves!" Franky said, giving her a "thumbs up".  
"Haha…" Nami laughed, trying to keep her poker face. Damn that Robin for making fun of her in front of Franky... She took her hand and tugged on the tent between her legs, freeing up more fabric as a result. She looked back at Robin and gave a devilish grin. Robin gulped. She started playing with her head again, through the fabric, disguising it as her playing with a part of her dress. Robin's body jumped as a surge of pleasure hit her.  
"Robin, you sure you're feeling alright?" Franky asked again with a little more concern.  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" Robin replied with a twitching smile.

Nami sped up and increased her strength, rubbing the head as much as she could. Payback time she thought.

"Alright, I super believe you!" Franky said, ensuring his trust in Robin. He then went on talking about the super invention he was working on.

Neither Robin nor Nami was really listening to what he was saying though. Nami was busy making sure Robin stayed as frustrated as she could possibly be. Robin did her best just to act like normal, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Nami continued to rub her head more and more as Franky stood and talk to them. He didn't notice what Nami was actually up to. The situation made them both very aroused and Nami took that out on poor Robin. Her thumbs massaging the tip of her head while her hand squeezed and jerked the shaft. Robin was going insane, how could she hold out with Nami doing all that!? Her hips started to thrust slightly; she was losing control and fast. Nami felt what she was doing and pressed herself down even harder, making sure Robin couldn't do as she pleased. Minutes past and Franky wouldn't shut up! Robin was getting more and more desperate as her mask started to give in. But finally, Franky stopped talking and headed back inside, leaving both Nami and Robin with a big sigh of relief…  
Just as Robin finally relaxed, her legs were once more wide apart and her dress pulled up. Nami wasted no time and took the bottle of sun protection she had brought with her. The lid snapped open and she poured it over Robin´s frustrated member. Robin jerked as the cool liquid landed and ran down her twitching member.

"So, I've gained a few pounds have I?" Nami said, placing her hands around Robin´s erection.

Nami didn't give her any time to reply. Her hands were moving, quickly and methodically, up and down her shaft, squeezing the tip whenever she reached it. Robin arched her back in pleasure by the sudden attack, losing herself completely to Nami. Nami let one hand go and let it slide down the shaft and1 past it. Robin hastily covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a moan from escaping. That Nami was going for both her genders! Nami let two fingers slide inside as the other hand furiously went up and down Robin´s member.

"Yes, cover that mouth Robin. Wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you?" Nami was breathing heavily as well, she was drunk with the power she had over Robin and she never wanted to stop.

Unable to even reply, Robin was busy with enduring whatever Nami did to her. She kept trying to thrust with her hips, she wanted more and faster. Nami kept pressing up against her, taking away the little freedom she was capable of. And then she could feel it, she was close and it was noticeable. Nami sped up with both hand, determined to give Robin what she deserved. Closer and closer she came, until finally…

"I'm going to cuuum…!"

Everything stopped. Nami´s hands were nowhere to be found. All she could feel was her twitching and aching privates. She looked up only to see Nami´s plump behind staring down at her. Confused and on edge, she could only mutter.

"W-Why did you stop? I was so close…"  
"Oh, sorry about that, I just wanted to tease you a little. But don't be upset okay, you can't cum from that cock of yours even if you wanted right, so no harm done!" Nami joyfully replied, with the biggest grin possible. "Now be a good girl and be nicer to me from now on." Nami said with a teasing wink. "See you later!" Nami rushed off to her room, not wanting to spend more time in the open with her outfit.

Robin was still confused at what happened. Was that really Nami…? She breathed quickly and she felt her aching parts scream for more. She reached down, as if something forced her to go on. But as she was about to reach her goal, she heard doors opening all over. One after the other, the crew had finished their individual endeavors and move out on the deck of the ship. Robin quickly pulled down her dress and did her best at covering her "mast".

"Aaaaah! Robin-swaaaaan!" I've been so busy! My apologies my lovely maiden, for I have neglected you so!" Sanji almost sang as he spun towards Robin.  
"Robin! I think I've done it!" She heard Chopper in the distance  
"I think I've completed the Rumble ball for you!"  
"Rumble ball? For Robin?" Sanji said confused.

One after the other they started gathering around Robin, discussing the new possibilities of Rumble balls for other fruit users. Per Robin´s request, Chopper never said anything about the side effect. The one Robin was now desperately trying to hide from every. The side effect that kept throbbing under her dress, twitching under the hands that wish they could relieve her. With no end to the situation, Robin bit her lower lip. "Damn that cat…" She thought. "I'm going to neuter her when I get out this…"


	6. A lot of balls

Nami was ecstatic, proud and very happy with what she had accomplished. She peeked outside through the window on the door and she could see Robin sitting there, hands on her erection, trying her hardest to hide it. Nami grinned as she enjoyed how frustrated she had made her. The touch of cock had still not left and her mind was running wild with fantasies. Serves that Robin right for messing with me, she thought. At this point she hadn't even considered what she had just done, how spontaneous the act had been. How lewd and aggressive she must have looked. Robin had never teased her the same way Nami had teased with her, but she felt so good about it and she wanted more. Was it too much though? What if she was too hard on Robin and what if she wouldn't like her anymore? Nami quickly expelled such thoughts, it was Robin after all. She wouldn't be so childish to harbor any bad feelings because of a little teasing. In the worst case she would tell her to stop, but after that it would be the same again. Nami paused at that thought, "the same". No, she couldn't go back now. She wanted, no, she NEEDED more. She kept looking out the window.  
Robin sat there on her chair, hands trembling as they held her burning, throbbing cock. She wanted to cum so badly. The crew had made the situation even worse for her. The mere thought of being discovered turned her on like crazy and it took all of her might not to throw her dress aside and masturbate right in front of everyone. That Nami… She had no idea what she had just done. She had opened Pandora's Box and what had been unleashed, was perversion without equal. Robin couldn't be satisfied with just teasing the poor girl just for a quick laugh anymore. No, Nami had to be hers, by any means necessary. The crew kept talking all around her, but Robin ignored them.  
Her hands rubbing her cock through the fabric as she thought of all the different things she would do to that naughty kitten. “Once this rumble ball stopped working… Just you wait, Nami, I'm going to show you pleasure which you will never escape from.” Robin tensed her body as her thoughts threw her into waves of tiny orgasms. Fuck it, she thought. She relaxed her body and let herself go; giving her the hardest orgasm she's had it quite some time. Robin rode the waves of pleasure without being too suspicious and let it run its course. It felt so fucking good! She looked around, inspecting her friends to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. Chopper look very concerned at her, afraid the rumble ball had made her sick. He insisted the others to give her some space so she could be brought to the infirmary. Thinking nothing of it, the crew accepted the situation and allowed Robin her escape. Chopper had no idea what had actually happened and she was thankful for that. Chopper already knew of her side effect, but had treated it professionally and had no adult feelings towards it. He was a doctor and a reindeer after all.

"There, now you should be able to get some rest." Chopper said as Robin sat down on the sick bed.  
"Thank you, Chopper." Thank god she got out of that situation before things had become even worse. "You mentioned something about finding a solution for the defect rumble ball?"  
"Yes! I went back to the basics and made several modifications to the formula; I think it should work much better now!" Chopper was gleaming with excitement.  
"Then I can't wait to try it, good job Chopper." Robin gave Chopper an approving smile.  
"I won't be happy with compliments, you bastard!" Chopper said, doing his patented dance.  
"So when do you believe we can try this again, do I have to wait until the old ball wears off?"  
"Normally you would have to wait quite a while before consuming another ball, even after the effects have worn off." Chopper took a proud stance of confidence. "But with this you can try it the new ball right away!" The little reindeer took out a small container, filled with pills. Robin looked puzzles at them and then at Chopper.  
"They suppress the effects of the rumble balls, but also the chaotic side effects of consuming more than 1 at a time. Of course, you have to take one of these before eating the second ball."

Robin took one of the pills and swallowed it. Nothing happened for several minutes, but eventually she could feel something happening. She felt dizzy as the pill burst into effect and grabbed her crotch and moaned. Second later she sat there, back to normal and with no penis in sight. She let out sigh of relief as the tension and frustration had gone away with it. Her mind was at ease and become a lot more rational thanks to it, especially compared to how she had been when under the effect of the first ball. She thought back on what she had done to Nami and wondered if her actions had been dictated some other unseen side effect. Had the ball increased her lust or had it been something deeper?

"Do you want to test the new ball right away, Robin?" The little doctor asked.  
"Yeah, I think I've rested enough." She took the ball that was given to her.

Robin was a bit hesitant at first, worried that the new ball might have similar properties as the last one. Although that was a possibility, she couldn't let that fear control her. She raised it to her mouth and was just about to put it in.

"Wait, Robin!"  
"Is there something wrong?" Wondering why Chopper had stopped her.  
"You need to say rumble, before eating it." Chopper looked serious. A drop of sweat leaving Robin's forehead.  
"R-rumble." She bit down on the ball and braced herself, awaiting any sort of ill-fated situation to occur.  
"Do you feel any different?" Chopper asked.

Without replying, Robin tried out her power, growing an eye on her forehead. With this, she thought, she wouldn't have to get stuck with a hard on if thing went south. She tried to remove it, and it worked like a charm. Her powers were acting like normal, but the question was if anything had changed. She grew another arm, this time on Chopper's back.

"WAAAAH!" Chopper screamed as he was clearly startled by the arm growth.  
"You okay, Chopper" Robin asked with a smile.  
"Take it off! It feels really weird!" Weird? Robin thought. She dropped the though and did what the little doctor asked and removed her arm from his back.  
"That was weird… It felt like I grew a new limb or something. I could feel everything, as if your arm was actually a part of my body."

What in the world, Robin thought. This must be one of the effects of the new rumble ball. Could it be that if she grew a limb on someone, they could feel it as a part of themselves? She had to test this some more.

"Chopper, I'm going to grew a few more arms on you, if it's okay."  
"O-okay, but don't overdo it." And with that, 2 more arms grew, just under Chopper's own.  
"This is soooo weird…"  
"Can you feel them move?"  
"Y-yes, I can feel every muscle and every movement they make…" Chopper's eyes flared up. "THIS IS SO COOL! Look Robin, I have four arms!" Chopper flailed around, having so much fun with this new discovery.

They kept this up for quite some time, taking notes, researching and testing the limits of the new ball. In the end, they were left speechless by the sheer possibilities of the new rumble ball. Not only could she allow her targets to feel her limbs, but she could also disconnect her own senses to them and allow the target to use them as if they actually were a part of themselves. Thanks to Chopper's research that he had conducted under the two years they were apart, this special rumble ball lasted for roughly 30 minutes. While it's a significant improvement compared to Chopper's own rumble ball, this new rumble ball didn't have the same strength. Its goal was not to have Robin use it during critical moments in combat, but to use it as a stepping stone for unlocking her powers true potential. If she could feel and experience how the ball gave her the new powers, then it's very likely that she could find a way to replicate the balls effect on her own.  
After the ball had worn off, she asked Chopper if she could use some of his medical books and the infirmary for research. There was something she wanted to try and hopefully in privacy, if that was possible. Chopper agreed to let her use his office as long as she was careful, he was certain she was going to come up with some cool new attacks, but that could prove messy. He left the room and closed the door behind him, putting up a "don't disturb" sign on the door. After Robin made sure Chopper had left, she quickly grabbed a couple of book and started studying them. She read them carefully, but quickly. She put the books aside and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. It was too early after all. She needed another ball to achieve her goal. Luckily, Chopper had made a couple of them. He had been so confident in the new ball that he had made a few extra. Robin picked up one of the balls and bit down on it. She closed her eyes and tried again. Right away, her powers activated and sent a surge of electricity through her being. Slightly shocked, she looked down and grinned. There it was. The very same member she had been stuck with before. Her hands reached down to verify its existence. A soft moan escaped her as she grabbed it. She closed her eye again and tried to remove it. It worked without a problem and she sighed in relief.  
Not wanting to waste the ball she had just consumed, she grew her cock back, but this time decided to add something extra. Without hesitation, she quickly grew a large set of balls underneath her growing member. She gasped as the sensation set in; it was almost too powerful for her. She removed them with haste and tried to calm down. Her face red with lust, it had been unbearable. The frustration she had felt earlier was nothing compared to this. As soon as she had grown the balls, the sheer arousal had taken her by surprise. They were heavy and ached with the need for attention. Robin was determined to try it again. She focused and relaxed as she let the balls appear one more time under her fully erect cock. This time she was prepared. The arousal and fullness of the balls hit her straight on; she instinctively grabbed them, squeezing them softly. This time, she had managed to create a genuine cock and fully functional set of balls. She couldn't believe it; it felt way too good to be true. With cock in one hand and balls in the other, she let herself go.  
Her hand ran up and down her throbbing member. With a firm grip, she squeezed every inch of her needy cock. Moans filled the room with every thrust of her hand. She kept going, slowly increasing her pace as time went by. Her other hand rose from her balls and started fondling her left breast, pinching her nipple. "Ooooh fuuuck!" She moaned, clearly losing herself as her voice grew louder with each passing moment. She spread her legs wider, wanting to feel that big sack hang heavily beneath her. With both hands on her cock, she furiously masturbated while rubbing the sensitive tip of her meaty erection. Oh fuck, she was getting so close now! Her balls tightened as she arched her hips outwards. Her right hand going as fast as it could as a wave of intense pleasure shot straight through her. She quickly muffled her orgasmic scream with her left hand as her cock shot load after load of hot, white cum. She thrust wildly into the air as each load left her throbbing dick. Her balls were pumping hard and uncontrollably as she continued to stroke her meat pole. Half a minute later, her ejaculate had stopped shooting out of her, but there was no sign of Robin stopping her strokes. Moans became sobs and whimpering. It was too much for her, but at the same time it felt so fucking good that she couldn't stop herself. Not too long after her first orgasm, another one came rushing, hitting her like a train. She lost her balance and fell on her back. Luckily for her, she had been sitting on the infirmary bed the entire time. Not like that would've mattered though.  
Her hips rose from the bed and without thinking, her cock shot load after load, straight onto her face and chest. She almost came instantly as some of her cum landed straight in her mouth. She swallowed the load while her hand kept pumping the cock for more. She had lost it completely. Tears ran down her cum painted face as she desperately tried to stop masturbating. Her body was completely limp except for the hand that wouldn't stop. No… No more… I can't take it, she moaned. But her hand kept stroking away, without a care in the world. Robin prepared herself, gritting her teeth as another orgasm hit her. Robin's hand lost its strength and fell lifeless to the side as her throbbing member unleashed another huge load. Her cum shot straight up into the air, but came quickly back down, covering her with even more sticky love. Each spurt was smaller than the previous, until nothing more escaped her twitching cock. “Holy fuck…” was the only thing she could think of. Robin stuck out her tongue and scooped up a glob of cum that was resting next to her mouth. She swirled it around, tasting it as much as possible before gulping it down. But oh dear… How was she going to explain this to Chopper?


	7. Punishing the Navigator

A couple of hours had gone by since Nami had seen Chopper and Robin walk into the infirmary. She felt a bit guilty making Robin go through all that, and what if she had gone too far? Even though her worries were there, Nami had been rubbing herself to orgasm several times after retreating from her assault. She couldn't help it, it had been so freaking hot. It was that cock of hers; it had been a while since she last touched a cock and the smoldering embers in her heart had flared up and become a giant, raging inferno. No, even without the cock, Robin was enough as she was; the cock was just a really nice bonus. Those slender legs, that enticing ass of hers, the hourglass figure and those soft, yet firm tits that no one could ignore. Not to forget those confident, deadly eyes, the wonderful neckline and the amazing hair. She was by far the most attractive being on this ship, if not in the entire world. She had used Robin as a fantasy many times during her masturbation sessions. She always came so hard to the thought of Robin and her powers. Such potential, she yearned to experience her powers used for pleasure. What a wonderful world it would be, and she could almost feel it coming true after what she had just done. She hoped so dearly that Robin would become hers, to feel her love every single night until the end of time. She kept coming over and over to all these thoughts. I want her! Her mind screamed as she arched her hips towards the air as she came once more. Just one more time, she thought, I just need to cum one more time, even though it had been around four orgasms already. She was so busy relieving herself from all those thoughts and feelings that she didn't hear, nor see, the door opening and closing.

"My, what have we here?" Robin said, extremely pleased which what she had found.

Nami's heart froze as she lunged herself up from her lying position. The bed was wet from all the sweat she had worked up. Her eyes meet those of Robin and felt her face burn red when see that grinning face. Thank god, she thought, Robin isn't mad.

"Robi…mmph!" Nami's mouth was quickly muffled by Robin's hands that had just grown from Nami's cheeks.  
"Let's not ruin the fun with idle chatter, Miss Navigator," Robin said in her most seductive tone.  
"Or well, not for you at least. No, you will be busy with other things."

More arms grew upwards from the bed, grabbing Nami and pulling her down and spreading her arms and legs until she looked like a fine X. With her mouth still muffled, all she could do was to look pleadingly at Robin; she wanted to tell her so much. Robin was a smart woman though; she could feel Nami's emotions well and clearly, but the little cat needed a good spanking for what she had done.

"You were quite the little brat out there, and caused me quite a bit of problem." Poor, Chopper won't get that smell out of the infirmary for some time. He was pretty mad at me for a moment. But now I've come for some revenge, but I'm sure you're going to love it as much as I will, won't you, Nami?  
"Mmmph!"  
"Hahaha… Cat really caught your tongue now. I'm going to enjoy making you squeal."

Robin walked over and sat down next to Nami, placing her hand on her closest breast, and gave it a nice squeeze. Nami reacted instantly, moaning into the hands covering her mouth. The hand kept massaging her juicy mounds of love, pinching the nipples softly in regular intervals. Robin lowered her hand, letting it run along that lovely belly, tickling it along the way. Lower she went, until she found what she was looking for. She teased Nami, fingers traveling just beyond those sweetest spots, making her long for more. Robin wanted to give Nami a taste of what was to come, but she wanted to do so personally without her powers, at least for now. There she sat, enjoying the moment for a couple of minutes, watching the poor navigator as she teased her. Then suddenly, Nami's eyes shot open as she felt the fingers slide downwards, grazing that oh so wonderful spot. The fingers ran up and down her lips, parting them slightly as the palm of Robin's hand rubbed her sensitive button. Mmm, Robin though, I could do this all day… She was certain that Nami wouldn't object to such thoughts, but maybe another day. She didn't want the rest of the crew to get suspicious, not without making some arrangements first.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Miss Navigator? I hope my teasing isn't too much for you. Not that we're anywhere near the worst you're going to experience today," Robin said with a wide grin.

Nami could do nothing but moan as the hand kept up its erotic performance. She desperately tried rubbing herself against the hand, but it loosened its pressure and let itself be pushed away. Nami did her best, but her efforts only made it worse as Robin would stop as soon as she tried something. She was stuck getting whatever that darn Archeologist thought she should get.

"You need to work on your manners, little cat and you will get want to want if you just lay still… Eventually at least," Robin chuckled. This was just too much fun.

Nami couldn't stop shaking from the anticipation of what could come; it was driving her nuts not knowing when it could happen. Her attraction to Robin, her condition after coming so much and the sheer lust of the situation had her right on the edge. Just one finger, she thought, just give me one finger and I'll show you how I love you! But instead of being granted her one wish, the hand retreated up her burning mound, giving her clit one final rub, before being raised in front of her.

"My, I think you enjoyed that a little too much, Miss Navigator," Robin said, showing Nami how wet her hand was.  
"But I think it's time we took it further, but I'm not so sure about what you really want. Not after seeing what you did to my hand. So, would you like to be teased some more, or would you like to feel things you never thought possible?" Robin asked, biting her lower lip.  
"Mmmmpphhh!" Was all Nami could say with the hands still muffling her voice.  
"That's a wonderful answer. Okay, I'll give you pleasure beyond your understanding."

With that Robin took to her feet and stood up, crossing her arms and assumed her attack stance and uttered: Mil Fleur- Asimiento Placer! Arms lifted Nami into the air and out of the bed, into a standing position. Hands from the ceiling grabbed her arms and locked them in place. Likewise on the floor, another set of hands grabbed her legs, parting them quickly. A myriad of fingers then grew from the base of her feet; quickly covering Nami's entire body. Her wetness, breasts and face were let alone, besides for her mouth that was still muffled. Lock! And with those words, the limbs restricted all her movement and start massaging her all over. Two hands folded over each of her breast and grew tongues that quickly started working on those nipples. Robin stepped closer and put two of her own fingers, right inside of Nami, who quickly came to the thrusts she was given. As she felt the orgasm roll over her, the fingers left her quivering pussy and gave her clit a nice rub. Just as she had recovered from wonderful moment, she felt a new growth. Robin let a cock slowly grow under her hand, as if guiding it out from the crotch of the moaning Navigator. Being satisfied with her creation, she let the hand slide down the 10 inch pole until it reached the base. Cupping her hand, she let a set of balls grow and expand. Not until her testicles were the size of golf balls did the growing stop. Nami was grunting fiercely as she could feel what was happening and like a horny dog, she humped the air will all her might, but sadly in vain.

"This should do for now," Robin said, giving the balls a nice, hard squeeze.

Nami screamed in frustration, not knowing how to cope with all these feelings in her cock and balls. She had no control over them as they throbbed and ached. Robin just stood there, grinning as much as she could. Her eyes staring straight into Nami's, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Nami grunted and breathed heavily as her new "toys" grew harder and harder. Something was happening inside her testicles. Her balls contracted and she screamed as hard as she could as the cock let out a huge stream of white love. Her balls kept pumping hard and fast and she was almost starting to panic from the sheer pleasure it caused her. Robin released her from her fleshy prison and Nami fell into her arms.

"How was that?" Robin asked, wiping the sweat off of Nami's forehead.  
"F-fuck… Fucking a-amazing…" Nami still drunk from her cocks orgasm.  
"Will you behave from now on?"  
"Y-yes, I will behave… I will do whatever you say, Robin."  
"That's a good girl."  
"I want you, Robin, I need you! I can't stand not being able to love you the way I want to."  
"I know, Nami, I feel the same way." Nami's eyes lit up as she heard those wonderful words.  
"But I don't think I'm done with you yet, Miss Navigator."

Robin pushed Nami towards them bed, letting her upper body fall onto the softness of her sheets. Robin stepped closer, pulling Nami sweet ass up from the bed, using her powers to pull her legs apart once more. She closed her eyes and let another set of cock and balls grow, but this time on herself. She squeezed her balls as she led her 8inch dick towards Nami's dripping pussy. She placed it between her butt cheeks and reach under her and let Nami's cock grow even bigger. Nami moaned as her meat grew to a scary 15 inches and her nuts to the size of tennis balls.

"No touching now," Robin said, her voice brimming with pure lust.  
"You can't be serious! It's too much, I have to touch it! I'll go insane if I do… Mmmph!"

Once again, Nami was interrupted by a pair muffling hands. Desperate to feel her monster, she quickly tried to reach down below her. This proved fruitless, as two more arms grew and locked her own behind her back. Nami, now stuck in doggy style, could do nothing as her cock and balls ached so frustratingly below her. And with that, Robin let her cock slide inside of Nami, slowly parting her lips and pushing inside. Her walls were so warm and moist, gripping her cock with love. With her cock all the way inside, she rubbed her balls with Nami's before slowly sliding out of her. She stopped and held the tip of her cock still inside, teasing her further. She let it rest there as she bit her lip. "Here we go," she said.  
Robin slid inside of Nami once more and quickly pulled out just so she could repeat the process, over and over again. With Nami's ass held high, she fucked the restrained Navigator with their balls slapping with every single thrust. Nami could only stand there and take it as her own cock swung back and forth with the rhythm of Robin's assaults. Nami started to feel that same raging sensation in her nuts once more as she drew closer to another mind blowing orgasm. Robin was getting closer herself and picked up some speed, fucking Nami with all her strength. The sound of flesh slapping against each other was pure music for the two. Robin moaned loudly as her balls contracted, forcing the sperm through her cock, straight into Nami's pussy. She pressed as hard as she could, securing her grip on Nami's hips. Nami's knees buckled as she was getting filled to the brim with Robin's hot load, forcing her through another hard orgasm. Her pussy tightened around the invading cock, clenching around it as she came all over it. Nami's cock ached and throbbed, desperate for attention. Luckily for her, another hand had grown beneath her, gripping her soft cock head. A mouth appeared on its palm, slowly parting its lips, hoping to engulf as much meat as it could. Nami's cock slowly vanished into the hand, shrinking slowly to be able to fit inside of Robin's portable throat. The arm started moving back and forth, letting the cock slide in and out. Robin pulled her cock out of Nami, letting the sperm spill out of her and onto the floor, creating a very tasty and creamy puddle. She grabbed the navigator’s balls, massaging them as she went down on her knees. She opened her mouth and sucked one of the balls in, making it bounce around and letting her tongue roll all over it. Nami started whimpering as it was way too intense for her. She thrust as hard as she could, straight into the mouth fucking her cock. Strands of white love exploded out of her, straight down Robin's new throat. Nami was going mad with pleasure, almost letting her eyes roll into the back of her head as her cock kept coming. Robin placed her hands on Nami's knees, pulling them back to help the poor thing on her feet as she was trembling in pleasure. Robin sucked and pulled on the Navigators nuts, helping her get all that tasty sperm out and into Robin's second, welcoming mouth. Nami's body went lifeless as her cock stopped coming. The mouth surrounding her made sure to squeeze out every last drop of cum, savoring it as much as it could. Robin was jerking her own cock as she tasted the Navigators load; it was so fucking good… Nami was all clean and the mouth gave that sweet cock head a final kiss before it disappeared. The arms holding Nami together also vanished, dropping her lifeless body on the bed. She lay exhausted, slowly catching her breath as Robin rose from the floor, still jerking herself off. Nami looked up and saw the wonderful show unfold before her. Although she couldn't move her body much, she could still enjoy that wonderful meat pole being stroked hard and fast, just above her person. Robin let out a moan as she unloaded right in front of Nami. The white cum landed all over the exhausted Navigator, covering her from top to toe. Nami couldn't help but to moan as the sperm painted, marking her as a belonging to Robin.

"Oooh yeah… You're mine for life now," Robin stated, as she squeezed out the last drops of her cum.

And with that, she let her cock and balls vanish into thin air. She walked over to her clothes and got dressed with Nami still lying motionless in the bed, clearly too tired to even move.

"I'll let you rest for a bit, but I'll be in the shower if you need me. Oh and from now on you won't get to do any masturbation unless I'm around," Robin chuckled as she gave Nami a final wink before leaving her in the mess they had made. She also made sure the cock on Nami stayed on for as long as it could, even though the rumble ball would stop working in a couple of minutes. She had to get used to it sooner or later.  
"Hehehe…" Was all Nami could muster. Things were going to be a lot more interesting from now on.


	8. A close encounter

"Robin… h-how long are you going to keep this up? I can barely stand it anymore…" Nami explained, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Oh I was hoping I could experiment on you for as long as I needed, my dear Navigator. Or at the very least until I have learned to control my powers without using these rumble balls," Robin chuckled in response.  
"But Chopper said it could take over a year… I can't last that long, going through this every single day!"  
"Going through what?" Robin asked, grinning widely.  
“Y-you know full well… All this T-teas…ING!"

The poor thing has been enduring several days' worth of teasing and edging. Every hour, Robin would grow a cock on her lover's body and tease it to the brink of orgasm, only to stop and repeat the process over and over. This lasted 30 minutes until the power of the rumble ball had stopped, leaving Nami with a lust she couldn't possibly quench.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to get away from the rest. You've been looking at me all day, undressing me and longing for me to have my way with you. I haven't been able to tend to you at all today, not with all this celebration, so you must be starving for some attention." Robin picked up speed once more, letting Nami's cock reach another unsatisfied ending.  
"Ooooh fuuuuuck! I'm so fucking close! Please, just let me cum just a little, I can't stand this anymore!" Nami was getting more and more desperate, begging the Archeologist to let her cum.  
"Mmm, this is all too much fun for me to stop already. Watching your cock twitch and throb when so close to orgasm is just so enjoyable to watch, I can't let it end already. Your voice is so sweet when you beg; I just want to eat you up."

The lovely couple had just left the crew in the midst of all the partying to get some privacy, alcohol was good driving force for mating after all. The party had been to celebrate their first sighting of the next island. It was still a long way before reaching it, but you could see it far off into the horizon.  
Robin looked into Nami's eyes, getting lost in the deep haze of her lust and Nami had become a lot more willing and loyal to all of Robin's commands. There was no need for restraints. It was actually more enjoyable letting the poor Navigator do her best not to squirm or get in the way of Robin's fun. Robin had positioned herself on right of Nami, letting her rest on the moaning cat's shoulder. It was wonderful seeing her breasts rise and fall with her quick breathing, hearing her heart beat faster and faster as she got closer and closer. Robin watched as Nami's free hand wiggled and clenched as it desperately tried not to interfere, not to rush down and give her that sweet release. Robin did nothing fancy, she didn't use any powers besides for the cock she had given Nami. No, this time she wanted intimacy and to provide her friend with some personal affection. Her hand moved slowly along the shaft of the needy Navigator, letting her palm rub that sensitive cock head. Nami squirmed and humped against the assaulting hand, hoping to find any form of release. Robin would let her feel it for a moment and then just let go and massage her balls while the cock twitched in anticipation. Pulling, squeezing and fondling the balls as Nami rode the edge of madness. Pre cum slowly running down her length was proof enough of Robin's prowess, if nothing else, the fluid acted as an excellent lubrication and masturbation aid.

"So, my little Nami, how many times have we edged you so far?" Robin asked with a grin.  
"W-what…? How am I supposed to keep count when you're t-teasing me so hard!?"  
"Are you sure that's your answer? If you give me the wrong one, then we would have to start all over again…" Robin clenched her hand and gave the cock a nice, hard stroke.  
"Aaaaaah! S-seven!" Nami arched her hips upwards and dug her nails into the sheets as Robin released her cock, denying her orgasm once again.  
"Aaaaahhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Make me cum! Please, make me cuuum! I can't stand it anymore, I have to cum!"  
"Good, girl… I think you've earned yourself a nice reward…"

Robin released the needy cock and rose from her spot. She slowly let her right leg caress the twitching member before placing herself in a sitting position above Nami, letting the cock burn between her cheeks. Robin let her hands roam her hair as she bent her body back, letting her firm ass rub that tasty cock. Nami could only place her hands on Robin's thighs and stare intently at the arousing display. Robin looked down and guided her hands toward the cock, bending forward and lifting herself slightly. She grabbed the cock and guided it towards her wetness, making it rub up and down her wet lips. Robin let her weight do the job as she slowly sat herself down, forcing the twitching cock head inside of her. She straightened herself and wiggled her ass to let the rest of the cock in, until the entire length was inside and she could feel the balls against her cheeks. They both moaned in unison as Robin started riding the Navigators rock hard member.  
Robin placed her hands on Nami's stomach and began to move her hip. The cock slid in and out, slowly but steadily. Nami let out a loud moan as she got closer and closer to that wonderful release, but Robin kept up her slow, gyrating motion. "Soon," She said. Nami did her best to satisfy Robin's every need, she really wanted nothing but to please her lover. She really loved being Robin's plaything though, to be used, teased and played with. She was becoming quite the masochist when it came to the bed, but only for Robin. And at that moment, Robin sped up and tightened her pussy around the aching cock. Up and down, forward and backwards, from side to side her hips danced. Nami couldn't hold out any longer, she dug her nails into Robin's thighs and thrust her hips with all her might. She clenched her cock and her balls tightened, finally making her go beyond the point of no return. Robin responded by gripping the member as hard as she could and forced herself down as much as possible. Nami gave out a loud scream, hoping the music outside would drown her voice. Her cock fired and shot load after load, deep inside the grinning archeologist. Robin grabbed Nami balls and squeezed, really hoping to let her pussy taste all of that hot, sticky cum. She bit her lip as she felt how the cock unleashed even more sperm and how it began to fill her to the brim. Nami's cock was throbbing and twitching wildly as her orgasm rolled over her. She felt how the pussy wrapping all around her cock, milking her dry. After a couple of seconds, the orgasm died down and her cock had stopped ejaculating.

"Holy shit, Robin… That was fucking amazing…"  
"Mmm, you filled me up pretty good. I'm lucky that I haven't been able to replicate actual sperm, otherwise you would've knocked me up pretty good," Robin said with a slight chuckle.  
"Haha… Yeah that would've been a hassle and half," Nami responded. "But that really was amazing Robin, I but think I won't be able to stand after this, not for a while at least."  
"Who said that we were done?" Robin grinned widely and the little Navigator.  
"Eh…?" Nami's eyes shot open, feeling Robin's hips moving. "You can't be serious…? I just came after all that teasing; I'm way too sensitive right now!" Robin only grinned back in response, quickly picking up speed.  
"Ooh fuuck! Please, Robin! Aaah! Please slow down, my cock is too sensi…Mphh!" Name was muffled by a couple of hands growing from her cheeks.  
"Oh my lovely little cat, we're not done until I'm satisfied. And how could I stop now when you've been begging me to let you cum for several days. No, I'm going to make you cum as much as you've wanted…"

Nami moaned into the muffling hands as she felt her cock being assaulted by twenty or so tongues that had grown inside of Robin's tight pussy. They licked and teased her member, all from the base of her shaft, up and around her sensitive cock head. Nami screamed into the hands and tried to shove Robin off of her. Robin stopped her of course; forcing Nami's her hands behind her back, locking them in place with two pairs of hands. She did the same with her legs, closing them so she would have an easier time riding the little Navigator to her hearts content. With Nami completely restrained, she begun moving up and down her cock, tongues wrapping all around it. Nami writhed and thrashed as much as she could because of the agonizing pleasures. Shots of electricity rushed through her body with every thrust. Robin let herself go and almost jumped for every thrust she made, moaning and laughing as she drew herself closer to the edge. Nami could only lie there, sobbing and whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure that was forced upon her sensitive cock.

"Mmm, your cock and cum tastes so good in my pussy, Nami! Let me hear those wonderful, whimpering moans some more!" Robin said, fucking the cock as hard as she could. Tears building in Nami's eyes, the pleasure was too much for her, but she could only lie there and take it. "Oooooh, yes! Show me more of those wonderful reactions!" Robin crossed her arms and let Nami's cock grow longer and thicker inside of her. The cock head increased in size too, making sure its sensitivity was heightened as well. Nami's tears fell as she sobbed into the muffling hands, feeling her cock grow until it filled Robin's pussy to the brink. "Oh yes, just like that! Let me cum to that wonderful face!" Robin jumped with her hips and slammed down on Nami's throbbing cock, over and over again. "Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum!" Robin threw herself backwards, clenching down on meat pole inside her.

Robin came, and she came hard. Her pussy contracted and wrapped itself around the meaty member and her tongues kept lapping away. Nami felt how Robin's pussy came all over her cock, sending herself over the edge. Both of them screamed in harmony, letting their lust fill the room as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Robin let her tongues taste the fluids of both orgasms and all she could do was to let her real mouth drool from the taste. Nami's cum blasted out of her cock, filling Robin once again with hot, burning love. The sperm kept coming and slowly made its way out of Robin's pussy, flowing all over the Navigators pumping balls. As if frozen, they both drowned themselves in the pleasure, not moving an inch. Robin was the first to awaken from her drunken state, letting herself fall onto Nami. Robin embraced the crying Nami and kissed her.

 

"I'm sorry, Nami, I couldn't help myself. You're just too wonderful when you're like this." Robin wiped the tears from Nami's eyes, soothing her with her voice and releasing the hands around her mouth.  
"D-don't be sorry…" Nami panted. "I fucking love this so much…"  
"That makes me so happy to hear," Robin responded, showing her softest smile. "But you know… we should have time for one more thing."

Nami couldn't even respond to what Robin was suggesting, thanks to the powerful orgasm she just went through. The Archeologist rose from the bed and plopped her cum-dripping pussy right above Nami face. She closed her eyes and grew her own set of cock and balls. Nami's eyes widened at the arousing display, sperm landing on her nose. With that, Robin guided her own cock towards Nami's mouth, which automatically opened itself. She slid her cock inside, feeling the Navigators eager tongue. Robin let out a small moan as she kept pressed her meat further in and into Nami's throat. With a thrust, she lounged her cock straight in, making her balls slap the face of the unsuspecting cat. Surprised with the sudden attack, Nami's own cock jumped and demanded attention. Robin looked down at the jumping cock, grabbing it with her hand. Both started to thrust into each other. Nami used her newly freed hands to grab ahold of Robin's ass, guiding her thrusts so she could breathe between the assaults. Robin responded by stroking the cock in front of her, licking the soft cock head. There they were… sucking and licking each other's cocks, letting their moans vibrate around each other's member. Moans and lewd slurps filled their ears as they picked up speed. A few moments later, just as they were about to cum, the door flew open with a bang.

"Guys! We're getting really close to the island; get ready for a new adventure! Hahahahaha!" Their captain bellowed, letting the door stay open. He saw everything.

Robin looked at the captain in front of her, still sucking on Nami's throbbing cock. She blushed and felt a huge rush of pleasure overtake her. She thrust her cock deep into Nami's throat, releasing stream after stream of cum. Nami's eyes shot open once again, her captain's presence and Robin's orgasm threw herself over the edge once more. Both came hard as they were being watched. Robin being the bolder of the two, let the cock slide out of her mouth as it kept unloading its sperm. She stroked the Navigators cock, aiming the tip at her face and letting it paint her as she gazed into her captain's eyes. Nami moaned hard as Robin's cum forced its way down into her belly; it was getting really hard to breath. Robin's slowly and sensually stroked the Navigators ejaculating cock, licking the tip as Luffy just stood and watched.

"Did you guys hear me?! We're close to the island!" Luffy yelled, completely ignoring what the two were doing.  
"Mmm," Robin moaned as she sucked the tip of Nami's cock, tasting the globs of cum that was leaving it. "We'll be out with you all in a moment, Luffy." Robin rubbed the cock all over her face, making sure to give Luffy the best entertainment he could get.  
"Okay, but you guys better hurry, we're not waiting for you if you're late!" Luffy said, still grinning from the smells of adventure.  
"Close the door on your way out," Robin said slowly; wanting Luffy to see as much a possible as she kept stroking Nami's twitching cock. She really enjoyed being watched. Sadly, the energetic captain didn't care much and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Do you think our captain enjoy our little show?" Robin asked, not realizing that she was choking the poor Navigator. She quickly slid her cock out, giving Nami some much needed air.  
"Cough, cough!"  
"My apologies, are you okay?"  
"I thought I was going to die… cough!" A drop of sweat left Robin's forehead. Whoops… "I'm okay now that… cough… that I can finally breathe," Nami said, coughing up some of the sperm that had forced its way up from her throat.  
"I think we should get ourselves cleaned up and join the rest, wouldn't want our dear captain to get mad at us," Robin chuckled as she licked some cum off her face.

And with that they both burst into laughter, forgetting all about the embarrassing event that they had just been part of.


End file.
